mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei characters
This is a list of characters from the manga/anime series Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei. All the students in Nozomu Itoshiki's class are named after controversial social issues in Japanese society with the exception of Kafuka Fuura, whose real name has not been revealed. Itoshiki family The Itoshikis are a prestigious family in , , a parody of Karuizawa, Nagano, where they reside in a 70 hectare mansion, and have great influence in local affairs. As a running joke throughout the series, when the characters for "Itoshiki" (糸色) is written closely together, the resulting kanji can resemble , which often undoes the next character it is appended to. Thus writing "Itoshiki house" (糸色家) resembles . ; (Super Negative Teacher) : :The main character, a high school teacher and the youngest son of the Itoshiki family. He always wears a hakama and kimono abroad, preferring flippant casual western clothing in his hometown. When his name is written horizontally it resembles , befitting his extremely negative, paranoid and pessimistic attitude. He often shouts "I'm in despair!" and attempts suicide several times, though rarely with serious intent. Most of the main girls seem to have feelings for him but only because they misunderstand what he said to each of them (during the episodes introducing them). His negative personality started blossoming when he was in his first year of high school when he 'accidentally' joined a 'Negative' club. He is based upon the main character from Dazai Osamu's No Longer Human, which is both Nozomu's and the author's favorite novel. ; : :Nozomu's younger sister, a seventeen-year-old ikebana master. When her name is written horizontally it resembles , which describes her exceptional talent in various skills; however, calling her zetsurin evokes her fury, as the word is often used as slang for sexual prowess. She has revealed her willingness to marry out of the Itoshiki family in the hope of abandoning her unwanted name. Rin eventually transfers to Nozomu's school and becomes a student in his class, after which she frequently faces the readers/audience with her backside (in a parody of Shin-chan, who is also voiced by Akiko Yajima). ; : :The third son of the Itoshiki family, with an uncanny resemblance to Nozomu. He is a doctor at the private "Itoshiki Clinic." When his name is written horizontally it resembles , which explains why his hospital is rarely visited by the town's residents; he has a tendency to lose control of himself whenever he is referred to as "Zetsumei-sensei" ("Dr. Death"). ; : :The second son of the Itoshiki family, a surrealist painter who is quite full of himself. He has a wife named Yuka who is actually a large stain on the wall of his house. When his name is written horizontally it resembles . ; :The first son of the Itoshiki family, Majiru's father, who has yet to appear in the series. His name becomes when compressed, presumably hinting at his whereabouts. ; : :Nozomu's nephew, the son of Enishi. He was sent to live with Nozomu when his parents abandoned him. Although he is rather arrogant for his age, he is quite vulnerable to the psychological trauma caused by Nozomu's students. His name becomes when compressed. It is hinted he has feelings for Nozomu's student Kiri Komori but so seems to hide this and refer to her as big sister. Even though he is young, he likes older women and already shows signs of perversion, especially an attraction to hair. ; :The head of the Itoshiki family, a member of the National Diet. His name becomes when written horizontally. ; :Matriarch of the Itoshiki family. Her name becomes when written horizontally. ; : :The Itoshiki family butler. He is called "Sebastian" by the students. Nozomu Itoshiki's students Nozomu Itoshiki is the homeroom teacher for class 2-He (the hiragana character へ is the sixth in iroha order, making it equivalent to Class 2-6 or 2-F in more common terms). There are 32 students altogether, though many have yet to be introduced in the series. For a variety of reasons, the entire class ends up repeating their second year with Nozomu multiple times, but the characters themselves never age. Female students ; (Super Positive Girl) : :A somewhat strange and exceedingly optimistic student who always sees everything in the single most positive light possible: the polar opposite of Nozomu, who sees only the dark side of things and is constantly in despair. She often has bizarre, childishly optimistic explanations for grim situations, calling suicide by hanging "becoming taller" and the act of stalking "deep love." She enjoys giving whimsical nicknames to people (much to their annoyance), and has a strange obsession with aliens. Once she turned in a briefcase full of money to the police. Her cheerfulness apparently conceals a traumatic past. Her father tried to hang himself all the time, as did her mom once. At one point her mother was possessed by demons. In addition, her recent actions; watching the school burn down with a satisfied grin, and the more harmless act of disguising herself as a college student and making food for her teacher and his nephew (giving them food poisoning) hint at a much darker personality. Another hint is the fact that one or more of the other characters are mortally terrified of her; for example, when Kafuka teaches Meru about communication through eye contact, Meru can sense only bloodlust in her eyes. More hints of this can be seen in the endings. Kafuka's depiction with a bandaged right wrist in chapter 7 of the manga and episode 4 of the first anime may or may not be an indication that she attempted to cut her wrist. :Kafuka Fuura is a pen name, taken from the name of author Franz Kafka, and is quite at odds with her sunny attitude. Her real name has not been officially revealed; however, she was referred to as "An-chan" in a flashback,Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei chapter 10''Zoku Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei'' episode 1 and the surname "Akagi" appears in the attendance book,Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei chapter 9''Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei Jo: Zetsubō Shōjo Senshū'' leading fans to speculate that her real name is . In another flashback, she had a name tag that said "An" on it''Goku Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei'' Episode 3; An Old Story. This would parallel Nozomu's comment in the first chapter about her personality resembling . :Akagi may also refer to 赤来 (red future), considering Nozumu's fate whenever he is near her. For example, her attempt to save him at the start nearly killed him instead. ; (Methodical Girl) : :A student who demands all things in her life to be precise, equal and conforming. This is most notable in her hair style, which is parted perfectly down the center. She often tries to set things straight and is usually extremely cruel and violent in her ways. She is also very knowledgeable in areas that revolve around violent international historical events. She can hide numerous razors and knives within her bra, but her favorite weapon of choice is a spade; the kanji of her first name can be joined together to form the first character of . Despite being the most combative against Nozomu and his antics as well as usually being the most level headed of the class, she often demands him to marry her after they accidentally took a nap together in the same bed. Although she is not the class representative, she is often called so because of her exacting behavior. Her name derives from the Japanese word . She occasionally displays psychic abilities via a third eye; her name contains two of the kanji in the word . Through Japanese mimetics, the term chiri can be taken to describe an item that is curly or fuzzy, which can reference Chiri's natural hair style which is curly rather than straight. She seems to know Harumi since childhood, and is sometimes seen around town with her. She is revealed to have an older sister named . In the manga she is also the tea ceremony club president. ; (Tail Lover, Alleged victim of DV) : :A girl who is always heavily bandaged, and assumed by most people to be the victim of domestic violence. She has a fetish for animal tails, and her injuries are actually caused by irate animals reacting to having their tails pulled by her. She works at the local zoo to indulge her obsession, and keeps an extensive collection of mounted animal tails in her room. She has differently-colored eyes because of a cornea transplant when she was younger,Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei chapter 72 but this feature is not obvious because her transplanted cornea is usually covered by an eyepatch. Abiru claims that she has inherited the memory of the former owner of the cornea. Her name is derived from , which can refer to suffering domestic violence. She has admitted having put on bandages even when not injured for the sake of attention. She is horrible in athletics as she always ended up having an injury in any sport she plays. ; (Hikikomori Girl) : :A beautiful, fair-skinned girl whose looks are hidden behind her long hair and the blanket she wears most of the time. She is a hikikomori, and possibly agoraphobic, but Kafuka believes her to be a zashiki-warashi. Nozomu and Kafuka unintentionally frighten her out of her home during an attempt to persuade her to resume attending her classes, and she now takes up permanent residence in school. She also falls for Nozomu when he was judging her as a good double suicide partner. She spends most of her time in an unused room, but turns up every now and then in odd places such as school lockers or toilet cubicles, something that Nozomu doesn't pay much attention to and simply marks her attendance when he finds her. She eventually became his caretaker whenever Nozomu is at school, cooking for him and doing his laundry. In addition, she and Majiru or Chie Arai are sometimes seen together, with her conduct around them varying from innocent playfulness, to some rather suggestive behavior (which was noted within the show itself). Her name is derived from . ; (Deep Lover, Stalker Girl) : :A girl with short, straight-fringed hair who stalks whoever she falls in love with. She is also known for changing her manner of dress to partner those of her current love interest. She falls in love with Nozomu after misinterpreting one of his statements as a confession of love, and follows him wherever he goes, much to his dismay; even dressing up in a kimono similar to Nozomu and performing many of the duties of a Japanese wife (walking three steps behind, always by his side, etc), and has the uncanny ability to show up wherever he is (including jail). She has admitted to having read through Nozomu's mail and disposing of them before he gets a chance to read them. It is implied that she and Kiri fight over Nozomu. Her name is a pun on . ; (Normal Girl) : :A girl whose only trait is that she is completely ordinary (relative to her classmates); however, she takes offense at being called "normal," which she considers boring and undesirable. Her name derives from the Japanese term , meaning "run-of-the-mill". Although it has not been referenced in the present, she attended elementary school with Kafuka, who may have been the first person to call her normal. It is worth mentioning that Nami isn't really a normal person at all, being both a truant and possibly self destructive; but since those are relatively normal behaviors for a neglected person seeking attention, in addition to the extermities that her classmates provides, she does, by comparison, indeed end up as nothing short of normal. Back in the school where she attended junior highschool her nickname was Namihei (なみ平). In the planning stages of Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei, she was originally planned to be the main heroine. She seems to like ramen a lot. She often uses Apple-related products such as an iPhone and a Macbook. ; (Ear Lover, Coupling Addiction) : :A fan of yaoi and cat ears, and a doujin artist. She has an innate coupling instinct, imagining slash pairings between all sorts of (male) characters, her favorite couple being Pine × Napple; she has also imagined pairings between Nozomu and his friend with rather explicit content. Her tastes are considered unusual, even abnormal, which often puts her at odds with Chiri. She possesses amazing natural athletic abilities, with various athletic clubs chasing her for recruitment. Her three older brothers are all involved in the anime industry, and according to her mother, was an accidental child. Her name is a combination of and , the previous site of Comiket before it moved to Tokyo Big Sight. ; (Illegal Immigrant, Refugee Girl) : :An illegal immigrant of unconfirmed nationality, though various clues (her hispanicized real first name, dark-brown skin tone, illegal immigrant civil status, and the war-torn state of her own home country-which has been stated as being in Asia) have shown that she is possibly Filipino. She is nicknamed "Mataro" by Kafuka, although she refers to herself (as do most others) as simply "Maria". She purchased the birth certificate of a male student and is attending school under his name. She is fascinated by "Japan's abundance" and hoards food and refuse she finds on the ground or in garbage cans. While Maria frequently displays wild behavior and an unusual abhorrence to panties and shoes, her impoverished appearance and illegal status, coupled with a bright smile, often encourage people to give her things. The name "Sekiutsu Tarō" derives from , which means "I'll sell my name", which the original owner of the name in fact did. Because of their optimistic personalities, Kafuka and Maria get along quite well. ; (Abusive Mailing Girl) :A very shy girl who does not talk and only communicates via text messaging on her cell phone; she is notably and viciously abusive in her e-mails. Her family name, Otonashi, means "soundless", and her given name derives from the loan word . Her e-mail address is . She is called "MeruMeru" by her father. Aside from a few weak sounds and squeaks, she is essentially mute, and any attempt to speak will cause her to uncontrollably sputter in a horrific language. Her family also seems ridiculously rich, as her father is able to set up an audition for people to try and dub her voice in real time. In the anime, her voice actress changes every episode and is chosen at random, and is credited with, at most, a short sequence of nonsense characters with the exception of episode 6 of Zoku, where she is voiced by Chiwa Saito. ; (Girl with Bilingual Personality) : :A returnee to Japan suffering from dissociative identity disorder. One is an ultimately Japanese woman named Kaede, a very gentle personality well-versed in Japanese culture. The other is a foreigner named Kaere who is disgusted by Japanese culture and touts the bizarre ways of the country she is supposedly from, though what country is never explained. Kaere is easily offended and constantly threatens to sue everyone. She likes to pretend to be good at speaking english, but her english actually sounds horrifyingly bad, although this had to be pointed out by a foreigner for anyone to notice. She unfortunately adopts the latter personality more often. Her given name derives from Japanese , the imperative form of the verb , and also from Kaela Kimura, a Japanese idol. She provides many panty shots, often with strange images on her panties. It is interesting to note that she possessed a third personality, a balance between the two, until she came 2-He, where her interactions with the other students triggered a psychotic breakdown. A running gag is that she possesses a horrible singing voice. ; (Guilt Complex Girl) : :A shy, insecure girl who constantly apologizes for trivial matters and things she didn't even do. At one point she tried to become a tsundere. Her name in Eastern order sounds like , and is most likely borrowed from former Morning Musume member Ai Kago. She seems to like Red King Crabs, receiving a printed t-shirt of it from Kino and buying a box of it in a convenience store ; (Married High-school girl) : :A married high-schooler who works multiple jobs to pay off her husband's debts. Her name derives from It is revealed in episode 5 of Zan that her husband is unfaithful and she's aware of it. ; (A Girl exactly the way she looks) : :An evil-looking girl who compulsively commits malicious acts. Not wanting to be accused of reacting to stereotypes, people simply assume she is a good girl who only looks evil and whatever she did was not her doing. Just as most girls in the class, she has developed a crush on Nozomu, but can only express her love through harming him. Maria made the comment of her being a tsundere. Her name derives from . ; (Magnanimous Girl) : :A very open-minded girl that can not refuse to entertain new ideas and let other people express their ideas, even if it means possible negative effects on herself or her property. Kanako is depicted as being perpetually lost in thought and carrying a care-free stare. It cannot be ruled out that her mannerisms lend themselves to drug usage. Her name derives from the phrase . She usually wears her hair in a pony tail restrained by a large ribbon and keeps her hands buried inside the sleeves of her school uniform; possibly because it is a size or two too big for her. The zipper on the side of her skirt is always open. ; (Sales Girl) : :A girl that works as a street-vendor to earn money. She partners up with Nezu, and together they employ rather questionable business methods. Her name is a pun on . She often sells luxurious items, such as premium cuts of fish, at a cheap price. ; Her family name "根津" is written as "ねづ" in Kana. "づ" of "ねづ" is romanized as "zu" according to Wikipedia:Manual of Style MOS:JP#Romanization. However, "づ" is also spelled as "dzu" or sometimes "dsu" in respect of the accuracy. "zu" is essentially for "ず" which is another Kana. (Sales Girl) : :A merchant girl and friends with Shōko. Her name is a pun on . In partnership with Shōko, she sells common complimentary items, such as block of ice, with a hefty price tag. ; (Net Idol Girl) :A net idol. Her website of heavily photoshopped images is extremely popular; in reality she is overweight and unattractive, and wears gothic lolita-fashion. Her name is derived from voice actress Kotono Mitsuishi. ; : :A tea ceremony club member who likes Kino, but despairs at his fashion sense. She can be identified with her double bun hairstyle. Male students ; (A boy lacking in hair and presence) : :The actual class president of 2-He, who is ignored to the point of vanishing into thin air; only when his baldness is exposed does he become visible to others. In the anime, he has a major crush on Abiru, but leers after most female students (especially Kaere), who naturally do not notice he is there. His name is a pun on the phrase , referring to his lack of presence. The usui also refers to his thinning hairline. He admits that he has a leg fetish. ; (Genius Storyteller) : :Jun is described in episode 4 of the second season as "Genius Storyteller"; there is no story he can't tell. His name comes from the bookstore and , its founder. His stories usually drive other characters to tears even though some of his stories have a mocking purpose. He has previously checked out every book in the library Nozomu wants to read, and lives with his grandfather (a reference to Seiji Amasawa in Whisper of the Heart). ; : :Kuniya is described in episode 10 of the second season as "Library committee member, hates losing. Supposed to appear as a rival character to Jun Kudō, but his strange clothes and interest in Kaga Ai are now his most notable traits." His fashion sense is terrible; a scene in the manga showed strange underwear hanging from his balcony. His name comes from the Books Kinokuniya chain. ; : :Another friend of Kino and Haga who is nearly as negative as Nozomu. In the manga, Aoyama was also given the responsibility to become the substitute 'Mr. Despair' which he keeps up for a couple chapters. Identified as the one with red glasses. ; : :The perverted friend of Kino and Aoyama. He also became a subsitute for "Mr. Despair". ;(Name unknown) : :A student with a butch haircut like a jizō. He read a pornography named " ", so he is sometime called " ". He wears an earring in chapter 19 (episode 8 of the anime's first season), earning the nickname " ". He has more appearance on the manga than in the anime. ; :A middle-aged man who came to 2-He from the Ministry of Education via "golden parachute," which launches a discussion of "descent" from one sector of life to another and leads to Nozomu re-visiting his previous life. Other students ; : :The real Tarō Sekiutsu who sold his own family register to Tarō Maria Sekiutsu. The origin of the name is the same as Maria and refers to him. He sold his name as it was the only possession he had left which prevented him from experiencing complete and total freedom. He is usually found in random places like Kiri Komori and is seen sitting in a cardboard box selling his possessions, wearing a lamp shade over his head with holes for his eyes. ; : :Wataru is a hardcore otaku who puts more priority on his hobby than anything else, even once rushing into his burning house rescue his possessions, despite his sister also being trapped inside. His name comes from ; Mansei Bridge is a bridge that connects Chiyoda and Akihabara. He is not in Nozomu's class, but from the neighboring Class 2-Ho(2-ほ, "2-5", "2-E") . He sometimes wears a stereotypical hero costume with a mask and a cape. ; : :A former male student of Class 2-He. He leaves the class by the promotion. He is an otaku who wants to be an animator. He looks like Wataru Manseibashi but with a different hairstyle. ; : :A former male student of Class 2-He. He leaves the class by the promotion. He belongs to the soccer club. ; :A former male student of Class 2-He that has transferred to another school. Apparently nobody remaining in the class knew who he was. School staff ; : :The school counselor. If one supplies an alternate reading for the first kanji in her surname, her name is read "Niichie", a reference to Friedrich Nietzsche. She has an excellent figure and a large bust, which is admired by the local people during the swimming pool scene. A case of sexual fetishism features her as a sadist rebuking various masochistic males, often featured in the beginning of various episodes. She was frequently seen to be conducting a rather "suggestive" behavior with Kiri Komori justified as being eye candy. Nozomu usually does anything she orders him to do (like getting Kiri Komori back to school) as he states her eyes are terrifying, but he goes to her anytime he has one of his suicidal breakdowns brought on because of a random conspiracy theory. ; : :School teacher, Nozomu's colleague. He is generally gentle, but his back is covered with a large tattoo that suggests he has a past with the yakuza. He is a fan of Nightmare. Others ; : :The self-proclaimed "old friend" of Nozomu Itoshiki, who, like Nozomu, likes old things. It is later found out that they weren't but rather in elementary school. His name is a reference to the anime series Ikkyū-san. He attempted to marry Rin, thus gaining an "old name" and becoming a member of an "old family", but Kafuka thwarted him in his advances. He is the only person who can do a half smile and it seems he always does so. ; : :Disheveled, unshaven, and overworked self-insert of the author. ; : :Leader of the seventh secret society darkness patriot corps charges. The successor of the despair fist. His name comes from . ; : :The judge of "The mystery darkness court." The long-haired woman who put on the mask of the half drawn game from the middle. Most characters assume she is Chiri, who later appears contemporaneously with the judge, disproving this. ; : (first season's stage name is MAEDAX and second season's is MAEDAX G and third season is MAEDAX Roman or MAEDAX R) :Bald and wears glasses. The model of the character is Kumeta's assistant, Maeda. Appears a lot of the time in the animated version in self-imposed restraint marks. He plays the voice of himself. ; : :Chiri's older sister, and in contrast to her, a complete slob who creates disarray and spreads trash by her mere presence. According to Harumi, Tane would not have been so dirty had it not been for Chiri. In a flashback, a young Chiri and Tane were shown with a pet goldfish. Chiri suggests cleaning the goldfish by pouring shampoo into the tank, which Tane tried convincing her not to. Tane then leaps into a pile of mud and distracts Chiri from drowning the fish in shampoo, which Nozomu understands as a way to suppress Chiri's proper behavior. Tane also expressed that if it were up to her, she would like to be able to dress up nicely and go on dates like a typical girl. Like some of the other girls in Nozomu's class, Tane also develops a crush on him. Her name derives from the Japanese word . ; : :She is a "college student" living beside Nozomu's house, who often gives him food. Nozomu seems to have a crush on her, having a picture of her at home, and often blushes when he talks to her. She is Kafuka in disguise wearing a wig. ; : :He is also a assistant of the author. Although unlike Maeda-kun he rarely shows up, but often talked by the author. He was based from Kenjiro Hata, former assistant of the author and currently the author of Hayate no Gotoku. ; : :One of the famous Vocaloid characters. She joined an audition for the voice of Meru, but failed. This is the only instance where Miku showed up as an anime character in any anime. ; : :An anime character for the voice actress herself. ; : :Abiru's father who was suspected at the start of the series that he is abusing Abiru, thus having those injuries. ; : :Meru's overprotective father. He will do anything for Meru, even try to find a person who will voice her. ;Unnamed Friend of Maria : :A friend of Maria who often appears beside her. She only spoke during the "Zetsubou-Sensei Drawing Song". ; : :A foreigner who went to Japan and tries to force open anything and everything around him. He is Kafuka's friend and he is nicknamed as Goku by her. He is based on Commodore Matthew C. Perry. ; : :A Shōgun with extremely long chonmage. He is personification of the cold waves from the Siberian High. He said that he wanted to quit on being the winter general and is currently searching for another General Class work Background characters ;The :A deformation of a chick of an emperor penguin. It has appeared in the scenery since chapter 20. Its face resembles some kind of a deformed three-sided yin-yang. General Winters feared this creature because it has a title of an emperor on its name. ;The :A stork that delivers babies, and sounds like a passing jet. It has appeared in the scenery since chapter 41. ;The :A dog that has a stick stabbed in the anus by Mitama. It has appeared in the scenery since chapter 46. ;The :A parody of Japanese cinemas public service announcement against bootleg recording. It has appeared in the scenery since chapter 53. ; :A Japanese journalist. Her likeness has appeared in the scenery since chapter 13. ; :The 92nd Prime Minister of Japan. His likeness in the manga has appeared in the scenery since chapter 59. ; :The 90th Prime Minister of Japan. His likeness has appeared in the scenery with " " and etc, parodies of his slogan " " since chapter 67. ; :A man with sharp head. He has appeared in the scenery since an extra chapter in Magazine Dragon December 12, 2007 (a supplement of Weekly Shonen Magazine). ; : :A female spy from a certain nation. She has appeared in the scenery since chapter 126. ; :Character from Katte ni Kaizō. He has appeared in the scenery since riding a train on chapter 3. Trivia There was a cameo of Akiyuki Shinbo (director of this anime) on episode 10 of the second season wherein he along with some people discuss on how this anime should end. Notes and references * The female students who perform in Opening/Ending themes are often credited together as . Category:Lists of anime and manga characters Category:Kōji Kumeta ja:さよなら絶望先生の登場人物 zh:絕望先生角色列表